Mi Coleccion De Desafios
by ElyRnz
Summary: Un regalo para navidad nunca fue tan dificil de encontrar. ¡Bendito muèrdago! y ¡Que buena idea la de Ron! Desafio 48 de LPdF.
1. Cuèntame como Pasò

_Hola gente bonita! Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con ¡Mi primer desafió de la LPdF!, como es el primero no se si es muy bueno, aunque a mi parecer, le falta algo y creo que mejorare con la practica xD!. Bueno ustedes son los que tienen la ultima palabra y pues me gustaría saber que les pareció. Saludos y besos y por cierto el Cáp. de "__El Día Que Me Enamore De Ti__" ya esta en camino jeje. _

* * *

_-¡Lumus!_

**Cuéntame como pasó.**

Al entrar a la habitación de la pequeña Lily se podía sentir un ambiente pesado. Harry sabia que a pesar del fuerte carácter de la niña, ella extrañaba a sus dos hermanos, pero sobretodo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas poder asistir a Hogwarts.

La encontró sentada en su cama leyendo Historia de Hogwarts una vez mas en ese día, notaba como el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba al leer aquellos párrafos y su mente divago unos momentos creyendo que a la que observaba era a su mejor amiga, Hermione.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto creyendo que invadía un poco su privacidad. La niña lo miro sorprendida y enseguida sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, de un salto se puso de pie sin importar que su libro favorito fuera a parar al suelo.

-¿Papa? –dijo la niña fascinada mientras su padre la cargaba y la volvía a colocar en la cama sentándose junto a ella. -¿Podrías contarme por favor?

-¿Contarte que mi amor? –quiso saber Harry sin entender. -¿Oh sobre que quieres saber?.

-Sobre tus años en Hogwarts. –pidió la niña velozmente acomodándose en la cama para poder ver a su padre.

-Hogwarts es maravilloso, como bien te han escrito tus hermanos. –dijo Harry pasando una mano por el cabello de la niña, quien al oír la respuesta de su padre apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Sabias que en mi primer año derrotamos a un troll? –anuncio Harry y la respuesta de Lily fue un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

-¿Mi madre también? –pregunto con ilusión la niña.

-No, Ginny no, pero tu tío Ron si, todo fue porque Hermione había estado llorando y un enorme troll quería hacerle daño. Ahi fue donde me hice su amigo. Y ella también logro ayudarme a impedir por primera vez el regreso de Voldemort. –los ojos de la pequeña se volvieron abrir a causa de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué mas hiciste papa?.

-Bueno, muchas cosas; en Hogwarts casi siempre tienes algo que hacer, ya sean tareas, exámenes o aventuras en compañía de tus amigos, también esta el Quidditch. Recuerdo que una vez…

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca del moreno la pequeña Lily se imaginaba una y otra vez a su padre y a sus tíos de niños. Librando al malvado hechicero y animales sorprendentes. Y aunque su madre solo figuro en una de las muchas aventuras, no por eso dejaban de ser impresionantes.

-Y en tercer año, Hermione y yo logramos salvar a Sirius. Viajamos en el tiempo. –explico Harry.

-¿Y mi tío Ron no estuvo con ustedes? –pregunto sorprendía la niña. Harry sonrió y sin saber precisamente el porque suspiro.

-No esa vez no. Ron es un poco, Bueno Hermione si estuvo y la experiencia fue sensacional Lily. En cuarto año, tuve que luchar contra dragones y tuve que rescatar a una persona muy importante para mí debajo del lago negro. –relato Harry, y por primera vez Lily creyó que escucharía de nuevo el nombre de su madre.

-¡¿Entonces rescataste a mi madre del calamar gigante?!. –dijo con sumo interés, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, fue a Ron a quien rescate de sirenas. –la decepción de Lily fue evidente, pero Harry no lo noto; su cabeza se encontraba en un debate donde la protagonista si era Ginny, pero no era de la forma en la que el hubiera querido.

-Papá¿En quinto fue cuando crearon el ED verdad?. –interrogo la niña sacando de su ensimismamiento a su padre.

-Oh si, la idea fue de Hermione, sabes ella es muy inteligente, es una excelente amiga y con ella aprendí y viví muchas cosas, con ella, solo con ella Lily.

Aquellas palabras no tuvieron significado alguno para Lily, pero al salir de la boca del moreno, sus propias palabras traspasaron sus oídos.

Era verdad, con Hermione y solo con Hermione había conocido por primera vez lo que era la felicidad, había conocido lo que era tener una amiga, y aunque Ron era y seguiría siendo su mejor amigo no podía negar que con Hermione todo era diferente, sin ella nada hubiera sido lo mismo.

Visualizo los años siguientes en su estancia en Hogwarts y noto con cierta preocupación que el rostro de Ginny aparecía muy pocas veces; inclusive no estuvo en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida; El ir por primera vez a la tumba de sus padres. Pero Hermione si estaba con el, Hermione siempre estuvo con el, jamás lo dejo ni siquiera en ese viaje casi suicida cuando tenían apenas diecisiete años…

-Papa, en verdad quieres mucho a mi tía Hermione. ¿Por qué? –pregunto ella, sin saber que la misma pregunta estallaba en la cabeza de su progenitor.

¿Por qué¿Porque se había casado con Ginny?, Ahora diecinueve años después se dio cuenta de que quizás había cometido un gran error, quizá. Pero lo que sucedía era que Ginny era la mujer perfecta para el, aparte Hermione amaba a Ron y no a el, además no hubiera querido perderla, Ginny era una cosa y si no funcionaban las cosas pues... ¡Pero con Hermione¿Y que demonios tenia que ver eso en que se hubiera casado con Ginny?

-Porque es la mujer mas especial que conozco hija, por eso. –suspiro y pudo sentir que algo caliente inundaba su corazón. -Lily ya es hora de dormir, mañana seguiremos platicando ¿De acuerdo? –Lily asintió levemente mientras se acurrucaba entre las cobijas, Harry deposito un dulce beso en la frente de su hija y después de verla durante unos segundos decidió en bajar a la sala.

Esa plática había significado mas para el que para su propia hija. Gracias a esa charla se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a Hermione a su lado, y a pesar de que el y ella ya estaban casados, sabían que su relación nunca nadie la igualaría.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, observo la imagen de su esposa riendo seguramente gracias a los comentarios de Ron, y a su lado, al lado de la que se suponía debía ser la mujer mas especial en su vida estaba ella, la verdadera, la única; Hermione.

**FIN**

_-¡Nox!_

* * *

_¿Que tal?. La verdad no se si les haya gustado ya que como dije, creo que algo falto pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias por el tiempito que se danpara leer mis trabajos jeje, si pueden y si quieren claro me gustaria que dejaran un review _

_Saludos y besos. _

_**Por cierto aqui colocare todo mis desafios de LPdF.**_

_Karen (JamNe-Harmione)_


	2. Debajo del Muèrdago

_Hola otra vez, aqui traigo mi propuesta para el desafio 48 de LPdF. Lo hice muy aprisa y de ser sincera me gusto mucho como quedo jeje. Pero bueno, la unica y verdadera opinion es la de ustedes. ¡Espero que les guste!_

**

* * *

****Debajo del Muérdago.**

**E**n once años Harry nunca tuvo que preocuparse por dar un regalo de navidad, en lo cinco siguientes eso tampoco significo gran problema; Dulces para Ron, un libro para Hermione y quizás, si no lo olvidaba, un par de calcetines para Dobby. Pero no, ahora todo era distinto y a sus diecisiete años Harry se encontraba en un gran apuro.

¿Por que había cambiado eso?, o mejor dicho ¿Por _quien_ había cambiado eso?

Todo gracias a la estupida idea de Ron, y al idiota de Harry por aceptarla, pero es que al principio no _parecía_ _tan difícil_.

Si, Ron llevaba ya un tiempo de relación con Luna Lovegood, el como la chiflada alumna había logrado enamorar al cabeza dura del pelirrojo, solo ellos lo sabían. Pero a Ronald se le había ocurrido un gran reto; dar el regalo perfecto para la persona más importante y más especial de su vida.

Harry hubiera preferido escoger a Voldemort.

En primer lugar no había nadie más a quien escoger que a Hermione, la había escogido porque era su única opción. La verdad; Hermione era la persona mas importante y especial en la vida del famoso Niño-que-vivió. Y por primera vez odio que fuera así.

Había pasado las últimas semana intentado averiguar cual seria el regalo. Inclusive le había preguntado a la mismísima Hermione cual era el regalo perfecto que ella regalaría. Primero; Hermione creyó que Harry quería volver con Ginny y después había dado una confusa contestación.

"_Dependiendo. Depende de la persona, de la situación y del porque."_ Esas fueron sus palabras. ¿Podía alguien normal descifrar aquello?

La persona era ella, la situación era un simple reto, y el porque ya estaba mas que claro.

Era la novena vez en ese día que el moreno se encontraba en la biblioteca, lo único que se le ocurría era buscar un libro, un libro que Hermione no tuviera. ¡Pero si esa chica ya tenía su biblioteca personal! Harry bufo y paso una mano por su cabello en señal de desesperación. Volvió a poner su mano sobre el estante repasando los libros y no había efecto alguno. Una mano en su hombro fue lo que logro sacar al joven mago de su ensimismamiento, e hizo flaquear sus piernas al notar que se trataba de la persona menos indicada en ese momento.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que estas evadiéndome. –dijo con reproche la premio anual. Y Harry trato de poner su mejor cara. No funciono.

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-Tengo motivos para huir de ti, vamos Hermione ni que fueras Romilda Vane. –mintió Harry¿Por qué no escogió a esa chica? Harry se giro para quedar de espaldas a Hermione y cuando esta se volteo para colocar un libro dentro del estante correcto harry aplico la retirada.

¿Qué podía regalarle?, sabia que tenia que ser especial, único si era posible, pero ni sacando todos los galeones de su bóveda Harry compraría un regalo lo suficientemente bueno para Hermione.

Si existiera un regalo que solo pudiera ser regalada una vez, que solo lo pudiera tener la mejor persona del mundo, y que fuera sumamente especial. Quizás ese regalo elegiría Harry, pero no, la magia no era tan grande.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos de Howgarts (ahora arreglados con motivos navideños) Harry empezaba a sospechar que acabaría odiando esa época y de paso estrangularía a Ron.

Un libro no; tenía suficientes. ¿Dulces?; y que sus padres se los quitaran, por supuesto que no. ¿Ropa?; no tenia ni una pizca de idea sobre que tipo de ropa le gustaba a Hermione, eso tampoco. Si pudiera Harry dejaría en libertad a todos los elfos del mundo y tal vez así Hermione estaría contenta. ¿Un giratiempo?; ella ya no lo necesitaba, a menos que quisiera borrar su tormentosa y breve relación con Viktor Krum, pero no.

Llego a su habitación con el ánimo mas abajo que el fondo del lago negro, alicaído, derrotado y apunto de darse por vencido, Harry se dejo caer en su cama, suspiro y se dedico a observar alrededor, aun no había llegado nadie. Debería darse a la fuga y huir como el más vil de los cobardes.

Y es que simplemente no se atrevía a llegar con un regalo ordinario sobre sus manos. Hermione era insuperable, especial, la mejor. Lo había acompañado en sus aventuras mas arriesgadas, había vivido con ella tantas cosas, la castaña era la única que siempre estaba con èl. La que podía ver a un simple Harry y no al famoso Elegido. Y era ella la que también despertaba sentimientos en èl que no conocía; amistad por supuesto. Ese calor que lo inundaba cuando la veía, la paz y tranquilidad que le daba con una sola mirada, el placer de iniciar con ella conversaciones con sus miradas y que nadie mas entendía, ese lazo que había logrado entablar con ella que nadie ni nada lograría romper.

Y ningún regalo era suficiente.

Abatido se volvió aponer de pie, un suspiro volvió a salir de su boca y sus esmeraldas se fijaron en su baúl. Lo abrió lentamente; esperanzado en encontrar ahí el dichoso regalo. Aunque estaba completamente seguro que encontraría de todo menos algo tan especial.

Las horas pasaban, Ron llevaba al menos dos horas en una especie de concierto a base de ronquidos. Y Harry tenia los ojos mas abiertos que cuando fue al oculista por primera vez. Deseaba poder conciliar el sueño y disfrutarlo como al parecer lo hacían sus compañeros. Pero una sola palabra danzaba en la mente del chico "Hermione"

Saco tinta y un viejo pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

_Hermione: _

Si, no iba mal. Enjuago sus ojos y después de un gran bostezo prosiguió

_Hermione: _

_Yo se, que tu sabes que te estoy ocultando algo, y también note que tu notaste que es acerca de ti. Y confieso que tenías razón una vez más. _

_En mi afán por encontrar un regalo lo suficientemente bueno para ti, posiblemente te estoy alejando y es lo menos que deseo. Eres la persona mas importante que conozco, eres la mas especial que ha existido en mi vida, Vamos tu eres mi vida Hermione. Y cuanto me hubiera gustado poder encontrar el regalo que valiera la pena, aunque eso significara quedarme en la pobreza. Tu lo vales, y se que lo sabes._

_Pero yo no soy como tu, no soy ni especial, ni tan fascinante como muchos creen. No me da miedo defraudar a los demás, pero si me aterra el pensar siquiera que puedo decepcionarte a ti. Se que esto no viene al caso, pero, quiero que entiendas lo importante que eres para mi._

_Me siento mal al no poder, al no haber encontrado el regalo, tu regalo, sin embargo, quiero que sepas que yo estaré siempre para ti; sea hoy, mañana, o dentro de diecinueve años. Si quieres gritar; yo seré todo oídos. Si quieres llorar; yo limpiare tus lágrimas. Si deseas reír; yo te prestaría mi boca para que lo hicieras las veces que quisieras. Si quieres leer; te acompañare a la biblioteca más cercana. Si simplemente quieres perder el tiempo; yo estaré contigo. _

_Porque tu eres Hermione Granger y yo soy tu mejor amigo. _

Sin darse cuenta ya casi amanecía, y las ojeras que ahora lucían debajo de las esmeraldas del Harry no se quitarían ni con un buen maquillaje. Pero no importaba, al parecer merlín había estado de su lado, puesto que la carta no estaba _del todo_ mal.

Se ducho lo mas rápido que puedo, impulsivamente intento peinarse y después de ver su fracaso salio del dormitorio para esperar a Hermione en la sala común. El veinticinco de diciembre había llegado. Y aunque debajo de la cama de Harry había muchos regalos, el chico solo quería dar su humilde obsequio.

Y Hermione hizo acto de presencia. Murmurando algo sobre un estupido gato y tan despeinada como siempre. Harry sonrió.

-Hola. –musito Hermione un poco molesta, seguro se debía a lo ocurrido en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunto Harry tratando de sonreír. Hermione lo miro y después de un rato de escudriñamiento también sonrió.

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar ahora? –quiso saber Hermione y Harry señalo el retrato de la señora gorda.

Caminaron hacia el gran comedor, entre risas, abrazos y muestras de su amistad. Hasta que Harry vio llegar el momento. Era ese o nunca.

-Ten. –dijo torpemente y con simpleza. Hermione abrió los ojos confundida tomo el pergamino y conforme lo leía una sonrisa se ensanchaba en sus labios.

-¡Oh Harry! –fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo. Y después de eso siguió su camino. Dejando a un Harry estático. ¿Solo un ¡Oh Harry!? Si, èl no era Pablo Neruda ni mucho menos, pero estaba seguro había echo su mejor esfuerzo. Corrió para alcanzarla y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la giro, un poco brusco a decir verdad.

-Hermione… -comenzó, pero la presencia de Luna hizo que todo cambiara.

-Muérdago. –dijo mas alegre que nunca señalando sobre las cabezas de sus amigos. Y con abriendo aun mas sus ojos soñadores se marcho dejando a Harry y Hermione en una situación un tanto incomoda.

-¿Crees en las tradiciones? –pregunto Harry con nerviosismo y notando que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban. Hermione volteo su cabeza y un tono carmesí cubrió sus mejillas. Ella negó con la cabeza. Harry tomo su rostro con ambas manos y tan suave como pudo la puso frente a èl. –Yo si. –dijo al tiempo que sus alientos se mezclaban. Fue dulce y tan embriagante como una botella entera de whisky de fuego. Hermione enredo sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches mientras que Harry se dedico a cargarla un poco para poder intensificar el beso. Acariciaba su mejilla sintiendo el calor que sus cuerpos producían. Supo que ella sonrió y una risa escapo de sus labios. Harry la mordió tiernamente y después de eso se separo escasos centímetros.

Ahora lo sabia, lo que Hermione le hacia sentir no era amistad. Era amor. Un amor que llevaba años escondido, esperando el momento de salir a la luz. ¡Y de que forma emergió!

-No creo en tradiciones. –comenzó Hermione mientras acariciaba la barbilla de Harry y este cerraba sus ojos respirando entrecortadamente. –Pero, creo en las bendiciones. –termino y coloco sus labios de nuevo sobre los del moreno. Pero antes de que Harry captara la castaña siguió su camino. –Ah, y por cierto, lo encontraste. –explico y el chico arrugo el entrecejo levemente.

-¿El que? –pregunto aun a varios metros de ella.

-Mi regalo perfecto. –contesto ella sonriente y Harry soltó la carcajada. Corrió para alcanzarla y cuando lo hizo entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Ese día aun no acababa y podía hacer de ese, uno completamente perfecto.

**Fin**

* * *

_¿Que tal¿Muy malo¿Pasable?, cualquier cosa ya saben como hacerla llegar. Solo den click en "go"_

_Bueno nos tecleamos pronto. _

_Karen (JamNe)_


End file.
